Pruebas de Fuego
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: El nombre de Sakura Haruno significaba para Sasuke Uchiha, todo aquello que tuviera que ver con pecado, infierno personal. El nombre de Sasuke Uchiha significaba para Sakura Haruno su nueva obsesión, un desafío, la pérdida parcial de su cordura


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Catalina-Lina**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Catalina-Lina **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Prologo.**

El nombre de Sakura Haruno significaba para Sasuke Uchiha, todo aquello que tuviera que ver con pecado, infierno personal, desmesura, descontrol, confusión.

El nombre de Sasuke Uchiha significaba para Sakura Haruno su nueva obsesión, un desafío, la pérdida parcial de su cordura, por quien estaría dispuesta a dejar todo con tal de que ese hombre la ame, sólo a ella.

Sus vidas por separado, seguían una línea dentro de la absoluta normalidad. Claro, hasta que se conocieron. Para ninguno de los dos, nada será igual desde ese momento. Nada.

**1.**

Sakura Haruno es la única hija de veinticuatro años de edad, del matrimonio compuesto por Souta Haruno, empresario automotriz de cuarenta y cinco años, y de Nadeshiko Dwyer, de cuarenta años de edad, directora académica de una universidad privada y muy prestigiosa de Londres, lugar en donde actualmente residían. Sus padres estaban divorciados hace ya unos años, _"ya que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio puede soportar por tantos años al loco de Souta"_ decía ella. Y es que su papa en verdad era un loco que se dedicaba hace años a recorrer el mundo después que su empresa le rindiera favorables y jugosos beneficios económicos. "_Una mujer en cada puerto_" decía cuando lo sorprendían con una nueva conquista, generalmente mucho menor que él.

Sakura debía lidiar con los explosivos caracteres de sus padres, sobre todo de su papa, pues ella estaba a cargo del negocio desde hace ya tres años. Para ser una chica joven, su carácter difería mucho del ánimo y la vitalidad de una chica de veinticuatro, pues demostraba ser una mujer fría, calculadora, indolente, antisocial. Pero hermosa. No se le ha conocido nunca una relación sentimental formal, fuera de los noviazgos adolecentes que tuvo en la preparatoria, y de los amantes ocasionales que conseguía para calmar su sed de sexo. Decía que no tenía tiempo para perderlo con esas cosas. Aunque en verdad, el fastidio y el rechazo que le provocaban ese tipo de relaciones, tenía su fundamento en el sufrimiento que padeció en silencio, hace cuatro años atrás, cuando se enamoró hasta la médula de un chico de Harvard, en donde estudió economía. Haku Momochi, hombre que la había hecho sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ella, llevándola del estado del más profundo y arraigado de los amores hasta los celos más desenfrenados. La relación duró sólo un año, por parte de Haku, pues se dio cuenta que "no estaba enamorado de verdad". Nunca le mintió a Sakura, prometiéndole un amor de por vida. Pero era tarde, pues ella lo había entregado todo. Persiguió a ese hombre casi por un año, incluso cuando él retomó su vida sentimental juntos a otra mujer, a quien Sakura se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible, pues estaba llena de resentimiento y odio, odio hacia Haku por "haberla abandonado" y resentimiento por esa "puta" que vino a arrebatárselo. Hasta que Haku desapareció con su chica, como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado:

-¡Cobarde, hijo de puta!- gritó en soledad Sakura cuando le informaron que no encontraron rastro de Haku ni de la chica, Ume. Desde esa vez, ella carga un recelo y un fuerte prejuicio en contra del "amor", jurándose desde aquella vez nunca más volverse a dejar dominar por ese sentimiento tan incierto y traidor. Nunca más.

-¿Srita Haruno? Durante esta mañana llega el conteiner con el cargamento de vehículos. Yuukimimaru Oigio se encargará de recibirlos. Tienes un almuerzo de negocios con los suecos, y alguien llamado Akira Mimasaka dejó estás flores y esta nota para ti- dijo Áyame, asistente personal de Sakura, extendiéndole la pequeña tarjeta que acompañaba al hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. "_Fuiste una lujuriosa diosa del sexo. Me has vuelto loco. Espero tenerte en mi cama muy, pero muy pronto. Akira M." _decía la nota. Ella la leyó, enseguida la rajó en cuatro y la tiró al tacho de basura.

-Dile a Yuukimimaru que me prepare un reporte para mañana sobre la llegada del cargamento, y al almuerzo de negocios vienes conmigo. ¿Más pendientes?-

-Emm.. llamó tu madre...-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Lo de siempre: que estabas en una reunión y que la llamarías de regreso-

-¿Dejó algún recado?-

-Si...-

-¿Cuál?-

-Me dijo que te vendría a raptar a eso de las siete para llevarte a tomar un trago y hablar-

-Me largo a las seis y media. Le dices que tuve una reunión...-

-Ha insistido mucho en verte...-

-¡¿Qué?¿A caso no me puede dejar en paz? Nunca se preocupó de crear una relación de madre e hija, ¿y ahora se viene a preocupar de mí? Para ella siempre sus malditos alumnos estuvieron primero, antes que yo, así que ahora que no se queje...-

-Sakura-chan...-

-¡No me digas Sakura-chan!- le gritó a su asistente. Odiaba ese diminutivo, la hacía oírse y sentirse como una nena de quince. Su madre, con quien llevaba una relación de amor-odio. Siempre Sakura se sintió desplazada por sus alumnos, por lo mismo, cuando ellos decidieron separarse, prefirió irse a vivir con su padre, pese a que él nunca pasaba tiempo en casa. Prefería la soledad e independencia de esa inmensa mansión Haruno, a vivir perseguida por la presencia de su madre.

-Ok... ¿y qué hago con estas flores?-

-Tíralas-

-Pero son hermosas...-

-Bien, quédatelas. Seguro lucirán bien en tu escritorio-

-Gracias jefa- respondió Áyame, quien llevaba trabajando en la empresa desde que egresó de la universidad, y desde el primer día que Sakura tomó el mando de la empresa, ella fue su asistente. La relación que Sakura tenía con Áyame, era extraña. A veces la trataba como una simple secretaria, y otras era su única amiga, su hombro, una de las pocas personas a las que escuchaba, pese a que Áyame era menor que Sakura por dos años. Además, era una de las únicas que aguantaba el "lunático" humor de Sakura Haruno.

Sakura era astuta y perspicaz a la hora de hacer negocio. Su padre decía que había heredado su "buen olfato para hacer negocios", por lo mismo él se desvinculó casi en su totalidad de todo lo que tenía que ver con la gerencia general de su empresa, "Haruno Motors". Cada vez que tenía que cerrar un negocio, sus socios quedaban impresionados por el dominio que Sakura tenía en todo lo concerniente a la industria automotriz y a la economía global en general. Y durante el almuerzo de negocios con los suecos, no fue la excepción:

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, Sakura. Había recibido muy buenas referencias de usted- le dijo zalameramente Kazuya Aoike, empresario de treinta años de edad, interesado en "cerrar negocios" con ella, además de mirarla lascivamente durante todo el almuerzo. Alto y corpulento, de ojos verdes que contrastaban con su tez morena, haciendo que sus rasgos resaltaran la sensualidad con la que solía hablar. Y es que él era un "casanova" conocido.

-El gusto ha sido mío. Y pese a no haber recibido referencia alguna de usted, déjeme decirle que me he llevado una muy grata sorpresa...- respondió ella, con el mismo tono sensual que él venía usando. Áyame estaba entre ambos, incómoda, pues sabía de qué iba todo eso, sabía que todo era más allá de los negocios. "Dios, si ese tipo es un libidinoso", pensó, pues a ella, Aoike también había lanzado miraditas coquetas, cosa que hacía que Áyame se sonrojara al extremo

-Te lo suplico, cuando se trate de estos almuerzos, no me lleves contigo. Mi presencia hoy fue innecesaria...- pidió Áyame a Sakura, cuando iban de camino a la oficina

-Áyame, Áyame, Áyame... yo solo espero que aprendas y que te despabiles de una vez. Apuesto que aun eres virgen, ¿no?-

-Odio cuando me hablas así... todos se burlan de las chicas como yo...- respondió la chica, un poco avergonzada

-No me burlo, sólo te protejo como si fueras mi hermanita pequeña. Debes aprender algunas cosas...-

-No quiero aprender nada de "esas cosas". No soy como tú, así que si estás desconforme, solo tienes que despedirme...-

-Ok, basta Áyame. Sabes que no te despediré- concluyó Sakura. Odiaba que Áyame le dijera eso, pues cuando hablaba de protegerla, lo decía con sinceridad. Además, ellas hacían un muy buen equipo de trabajo.

La tarde estuvo llena de trabajo, firmando y revisando papeles y contratos. Áyame corrió de arriba abajo durante todo el día, pues la llegada de nuevos modelos, significaba la preparación de lanzamientos, cenas, reuniones, en fin. Y Sakura siempre había estado al tanto de todos esos movimientos, pese a que había gente encargada de esas cosas.

Tan ajetreada estuvo la tarde, que ambas olvidaron un detalle:

-¡Hija! Deja eso que estás haciendo, y vente conmigo... ¡ahora!- dijo su madres, entrando a la oficina de Sakura, pues no estaba ninguna de sus secretarias en su puesto para anunciarla. Claro, Áyame estaba con ella en su oficina, y Katherine en el departamento de Marketing.

-Mam...mamá...pe.. Pero...- le dijo, sorprendida.

-Nada de peros. Áyame se puede encargar de lo que están haciendo, ¿no, Aya-chan?-

-Señora...yo, yo...-

-¡No! Madre, aquí tenemos mucho trabajo, no puedes llegar y...-

-¡Sí, claro que tienes mucho trabajo, y por lo mismo insisto en que salgas a distraerte. Además, me has estado esquivando durante todo este tiempo. Así que ve levantándote de ese lindo sofá de cuero, toma tu cartera, tu hermoso abrigo y vente conmigo a tomar un trago...-

-Está bien- dijo Sakura, profiriendo un suspiro de derrota. _"Por un demonio, como se me fue a olvidar...". _

-¿Hace cuánto que no salíamos solas?-

-Creo que nunca hemos salido solas...-

-Sakura, quiero que si tienes algo que decirme, me lo digas-

-A qué te refieres-

-Me refiero a que siento que tienes resentimiento en contra de mí, y eso no puede ser...-

-¿Por qué dices eso justo ahora, madre?-

-Tardaste un poco en preocuparte...-

-Escúpelo Sakura-chan-

-¡No me digas Sakura-chan! ¡No soy una niñita para que me andes llamando así!- le espetó con rabia. Y eso fue como el puntapié inicial para comenzar a sacar con rabia, todo lo que tenía acumulado para decirle a su madre -¡¿Y quieres saber si tengo resentimiento en contra tuya? ¡Pues sí, lo tengo. Tengo en mi cabeza el recuerda de cada una de las veces en que me plantaste por quedarte con tus alumnos, que siempre, siempre han sido más importantes que yo! ¿Sabes todas las veces que te esperé durante la noche, a que llegaras y estudiaras conmigo alguna materia que no entendía en la escuela?¿O sabes todas las veces que me morí de vergüenza y pena, pues para cada acto del día de las madres, tú eras la única de las madres del grupo que faltaba? Pero claro, si algo hacían tus "niñitos", ni dudabas en un segundo en falta lloraba, aunque yo te lo pidiera...- estaba llorando, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, frente a la estupefacta y dolida mirada de su madre

-Sakura... nunca fuiste ni serán menos importante que mis alumnos... He tratado de buscarte, y tú te alejas de mí... ¿crees que no me pesa saber qué es eso lo que sientes? Me hiere en lo más profundo, pero ahora que quiero remediarlo, ser tu amiga, pero tú te alejas...-

-¡¿Ahora? Mamá, por favor... soy adulta, independiente... ¿no era eso lo que querías, mamá?-

-Eres una niña que necesita cariño-

-¡No Nadeshiko!- le espetó con furia

-Dime que hago para recuperar el tiempo...- dijo su madre en tono de súplica

-Nada, el tiempo pasa, y no se recupera- contestó ella, indolente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, para enseguida darle un sorbo a su Vodka tónica.

-Sakura, una oportunidad, es lo que te pido...-

-Cuando te divorciaste de papa hace nueve años, también te divorciaste de mí, abandonándome-

-¡Tú elegiste vivir con él-

-¡Por supuesto! Por lo menos papá se preocupaba de mí... ¿o crees que es normal para una adolecente que sea su padre quien le habla de sexo, chicos, anticonceptivos y esas cosas? ¡Pues él lo hizo!- le restregó Sakura a su madre. Nadeshiko no podía dejar de llorar, rogándole en su interior a que existiera la posibilidad de que su hija la perdonara, y es que no se había percatado del daño que le había hecho dejando que fuera independiente. Pero ella no se sentía preparada en ese entonces ni para ser esposa, ni para ser madre. Se casó sin pensarlo, en un arrebato de rebeldía para irse de casa, pero equivocó el camino. Intentó ser esposa y luego madre, pero su alma libre la llamaba a zafarse de ese compromiso, del compromiso que significaba ser esposa de un hombre por quien sentía mucho afecto pero no amor, y luego el compromiso que llegó a su vida de improviso cuando olvidó tomar sus anticonceptivos, quedando embarazada sin siquiera planearlo. Intentó ser madre, pero el miedo fue más fuerte. Comenzaron las peleas con Souta, él la engañaba seguido pues no se sentía amado, y Sakura... Nadeshiko le inculcó ser valiente, independiente, eso es cierto. Pero pese a todo, Nadeshiko amaba a su hija, y temía dañarla. Por eso se divorció, dejando a Sakura al cuidado de su padre. Ella sabía que no era una excusa válida, pero era la verdad.

-Perdóname Sakura... te lo suplico...-

-Ya no tiene caso madre...-

-¡Para ti y para mí es importante! Te lo suplico hija...-

-Basta mamá, por favor...-

-No dejaré de insistir. No quiero que me guardes resentimiento... déjame intentarlo por lo menos...-

-¿Y cómo pretendes arreglarlo, eh?- preguntó ella irónicamente

-Quiero involucrarme en tu vida, y quiero que tú te involucres en la mía...-

-No tengo tiempo... y mi vida es sólo los negocios, ya sabes...-

-Por lo mismo... Mañana es el aniversario de la escuela de negocios, habrá una fiesta en la universidad y quiero que vengas conmigo...-

-¡Mama!¿Fiestas universitarias?¡Por favor...!- dijo a su madre, riendo de forma irónica, como solía hacerlo

-Conocerás mi entorno, saldrás de tus negocios...una noche con tu madre, es lo que te pido, y recibirás a cambio de mi parte, mi incondicionalidad, como siempre tendría que haber sido. Aunque pretendo estar a tu lado, aunque no me acompañes a la fiesta- dijo su madre, esperanzada. Sakura la evaluaba dudando de lo que decía, sopesando las posibilidades... _"Sakura, piensa, piensa... ¿Qué perdería y qué ganaría con aceptar esa invitación? La fiesta es lo de menos...¡maldición! Pero es mi madre... ¿y si no cumple con su promesa? Pensar antes de actuar Sakura... como en todo negocio que emprendes... ¡Pero ella no es un negocio, es tu madre!...¡Maldición!"_

-¿A qué hora es la fiesta?- preguntó Sakura, dándole a entender a su madre que aceptaba la invitación, y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

-¡A las ocho! Es de gala, nos premiarán con una honrosa mención educativa de excelencia por la que hemos trabajado desde hace mucho...- comenzó a comentarle alegremente Nadeshiko a su hija. Estaba feliz, pues sentía que desde ese día, la relación con su pequeña Sakura daría un vuelco. _"¡Urra Nadeshiko!"_ celebró internamente.

* * *

**Continuara… **

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
